


all the cool kids hang out at the rooftop

by madhardcandy (zynzinnati)



Series: The Gold and Purple of HoriGaku! Hail Alma Mater Hail aka Tsunagaru Omoi [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Horikoshi
Genre: F/M, Gen, Japanese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zynzinnati/pseuds/madhardcandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens at the rooftop, stays at the rooftop</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the cool kids hang out at the rooftop

**001\. Lovely Day**

The air is slightly chilly, Saaya can feel it on her nose. Even the air has taste, even the sun has scent. She wiggles her nose a bit as she lies down over her spread school blazer, a smile flirting on the sides of her mouth and her eyes closed to satisfaction. She enjoys the silent company of an almost empty rooftop (at least her side of the rooftop).

She’s lucky today. Even her iPod playlist says so.

But she must also be (half) unlucky to not have heard the footsteps on the stairs. She refuses to open her eyes until she realizes that the sun isn’t on her face anymore.

A familiar face catches her off guard, his nose almost grazing hers as he looms over her, his elbows supporting his weight while she feels the ground shift under her. If it’s possible for her heart to skip a beat, she is probably dead by now.

“Boo,” Chinen Yuri whispers. His breath minty and sort of chocolate-y, hinting that he had dessert before lunch. “Aren’t you proud of my self control?” He continues. “I could’ve stolen a kiss from you.”

Saaya pushes him away before the thought of actually letting him kiss her take over .

 **002\. The Guessing Game**

“Ah!” Irie Jingi purses his lips and closes his eyes as he wonders if he'll get a tummy ache after this. His brain rakes for other fruit variants that he hasn’t mentioned yet. “Raspberry?”

Hana Cindy Rachel’s eyes twinkle as she crosses her arm against each other, making an X-sign. “Wrong. It’s Cherry Mint Vanilla~”

“That sounds like a soda flavor,” Jingi pouts. It’s another point for Hana, leaving the game to 5-3 in favor of his girlfriend. “How will I know if you’re not cheating me? I don’t know all the lipgloss flavors!”

Hana shakes her head and pulls out the tube from her skirt and applies an ample coat over her lips. “Here try it again.”

 **003\. Nako's Happiness**

Ryosuke eyes the girl with such amusement. She is tall and slender, she isn’t the most beautiful girl in their class but her kind round face, stubborn chin and eyes that seem to smile all the time draws him in. Her dark hair catches a waft of the wind and he notes that she uses a watermelon scented shampoo.

“Nako-chan, what makes you happy?”

“That the people I treasure are happy.” She says without thinking. He likes that about her. She is honest; she tells Chinen to be fair to Saaya, she tells Yuuto that he’s a bit too enthusiastic, she tells Jingi when he’s being stupid (like all the time) and she tells Ryosuke the things that he doesn’t want to hear. “Are you happy Yamada-kun?”

He pauses for a while and thinks the question over. “Yes.” She only nods and he tries to catch her eyes but she only gazes back to the blue, blue sky.

 **004\. We Skip Classes For Friendship!**

Suzuka gathers the book on her lap and leans on the railing behind her. She realizes that she is not entirely alone when she hears a sound of a phone camera signaling that a picture has been perfectly taken. She looks to her left and finds two of her juniors. The taller of the two grabs the phone and tells the other that he can’t put it up on his blog Just Because It’s Not Allowed Ever But Maybe Someday When He’s Batshit Famous. When they finally notice her the shorter one beams as the other gives her a polite nod.

“Take a picture with us Ohgo-chan-sempai!” Nishi Yukito calls, his voice dripping of melody. Ohgo obliges her junior and reminds herself to tease Saaya afterwards.

 **005\. Messenger**

Umika traces the air with her fingers trying her best to conjure an image of an umbrella. She writes her name on the left side and another (a boy’s) on the right. She seals it with a smile and sends it back for the wind to carry it.


End file.
